With ground drilling, a common practice is to string individual rod linkages to one another. The rod linkages are connected to one another and moved through the ground with the assistance of a push, pull, or rotary drive. With longer bores or with trenchless routing over long distances, the rod consists of multiple rod linkages, which are connected together or separated from one another, bit by bit, depending on the progress of the drilling.
To supply the rod linkages, a rod magazine may be provided to accommodate a plurality of rod linkages. A rod linkage may be provided from the rod magazine by means of a transfer device to transfer a rod linkage from the rod magazine and to transfer the rod linkage into the drill pipe axis, which can be defined by the drill carriage. Bores, some of which reach depths of several hundred meters, can be placed with the relatively short rod linkages.
With many drilling devices, the placement of a new rod linkage in the drill pipe is carried out automatically. The rod transfer device in this case can grasp a rod linkage released from the rod magazine and position it in the drill carriage of the drilling device such that the longitudinal axis of the corresponding rod linkage can be arranged coaxially with respect to longitudinal axis of the drill pipe.
In particular, the automation makes it necessary for the rod linkages in the rod magazine to be disposed in defined positions. Different rod magazines are used for providing various rods at various positions. For example, the rod linkages may differ from one another with regard to their outer diameter. Each type of rod linkage normally requires a different rod magazine.
The object of the invention is thus to obtain a rod magazine or a drilling device that can be used to quickly and easily adapt the rod magazine to different types of rods and/or that may be operated with different rod linkages disposed in one rod magazine.
The object is achieved according to the subject matter of the independent claims.
The core of the invention is to obtain a rod magazine for a drilling device in which separating elements are provided whose position is variable. Due to the variability of the positions of the separating elements, the rod magazine can be adapted to the different types of rod linkages, which differ particularly with respect to their diameter. The drilling device may be operated with different types of rod linkages.